I'm Gonna Change Your World!
by Baka-OoKami
Summary: When the group Kat-tun broke up they thought they would live normal lives. This story tells their stories and how their loved ones have 'Changed Their World'.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fanfiction. I'm not very good at writing so I hope you all like it**_

_**Thank You for reading.**_

Chapter One- Planning

Planning a wedding is harder than they thought. They had first seen people plan on TV and it looked pretty easy. But as time went on there was loads that they still hadn't done and the date was getting closer and closer. The list was endless. The two friends were sat with their heads together, a warm cup of coffee and a muffin each. They both had been trying to find a good colour scheme that suited both groom and bride.

The friend and cousin of the bride was Lia. She had moved from England to Japan because her parents had died in a car accident and her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were the only family she had left. She was a keen dress designer, always drawing and sketching in her vast collection of books. She was the one that would be designing and making the Bride's and Bridesmaids dresses for her cousin.

Her cousin and the bride to be was Danielle. She had always lived in Japan. Her father had fallen in love young with a Japanese model. They had decided to move to her home country and they had stayed there ever since. She had a younger brother Hikaru, he was a brain box and exceeded in all things. His speciality was Maths and annoying his older sister.

Tapping her pen on the folder Danielle sat still thinking on a colour scheme. Her heart was telling her to go for the soft orange with white design, but her head was screaming no as her Fiancé hated her obsession with the colour.

'Would you stop that, I'm trying to think.' Lia was getting a little frustrated with Danielle, she was always moaning about the wedding and never really thinking about it. Lia who was designing the dress was getting distracted by the continuous tapping of the pen.

'Gomen, I'm just debating whether Junno will kill me if I chose the soft orange over the baby blue. It my favourite colour but it makes him mad when I suggest it.'

Lia gently put her pencil inside the book and closed it, pushing it to her left.

'Listen you need to put your foot down and make your own decisions, if you don't men will control your life forever. You need to man up and stand up to him. I know you love him dearly but he's a little self obsessed and grumpy.'

Danielle sat there in shock at her outburst. She knew that Lia wasn't the best person to like Junno but still 'Self obsessed and Grumpy' really?

'I know everyone keeps telling me but it's hard. He's sacrificed so much for me and its hard to ask for anything.' Danielle was close to tears just remembering everything they have both been through. To say that Junno's mother hated Danielle was an understatement; she thought she was a good for nothing tart that was just after his money. She had almost killed Danielle to stop them from marrying. But she had been found out and not seen since. Everyone that knew Danielle and Junno were on the lookout.

Lia stood and walked around the table to hug Danielle as the tears ran down her cheeks.

'I know and I'm sorry for saying anything...' she was interrupted by a vibrating feeling and then the sound of 'One in a Million- Yamashita Tomohisa'. Lia let go and Danielle answered the phone wiping the tears away.

'Moshi Moshi.' Danielle answered half-heartedly and still a little croaky.

''_Dani-bear...what's wrong? Why are you crying?'' he sounded really worried._

Danielle sighed and coughed to clear her throat. 'Junno I'm fine don't worry.'

'_Where are you? I'll be right there.' He waited for an answer._

She sighed and looked to Lia who shrugged her shoulders.

Then she remembered. 'We're in the cafe that Hikaru found out that his secret admirer was a boy.' She hated that memory but it was the only way to explain where they were.

'_Ok I'll be right there. Daisuke-desu.' _

Danielle hung up the phone and put it back in her bag. Lia who was now sat down looked sympathetically and patted her shoulder. Danielle placed her head on the table with a slight bang.

While they were waiting for Junno to show up, Lia packed away the wedding stuff and put it in the bag they brought with them, placing it under the table.

It took about 15 minutes for Junno to turn up and the way he entered would make a dying person wet themselves.

He ran through the door, missed the step and flew face down across the door. He landed with his head between a woman's legs who was sat right behind Danielle and Lia. He sneezed which caused the woman to jump up and fall backwards landing on Junno. He cried out with pain but that was masked by the sudden eruption of laughter that filled the small cafe. Danielle was laughing so much that she went tomato red and started to cry again but this time from laughing so hard.

After the laughter stopped and Junno apologized over and over resulting in him being slapped by the old woman, he sat down next to Danielle and kissed her cheek. He was still embarrassed but he had calmed down.

'That was hilarious; bet you couldn't do that again.' Lia was still laughing from the fail that was known as Junno.

Junno scowled at her and Danielle placed her hand on his arm to attempt to calm him down.

'Hmm not too sure about that, maybe I'll hit my head next time and knock myself out.' He laughed and kissed Danielle on the cheek.

They all started to laugh at his misfortune.

'So why was my little Dani-bear crying?' he turned to face Danielle, taking her hands in his and rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumbs.

She looked down at the floor. 'Nothing Me and Lia were just talking and some bad memories came up.' She looked up into his eyes. 'Really there is nothing wrong with me now, when you made your grand entrance that made me feel better.' She chuckled at him and kissed his jaw.

'Yes enough with the jokes about me being clumsy. How about we meet up with Ueda and go out for Ramen.'

'WAIT Ueda? Lip guy?' Lia almost jumped out of her chair at his name.

Ever since their first encounter she had been mesmerized with his lips.

Danielle and Junno laughed at her, they were the only people that knew about her little obsession.

'Yes Lia, Ueda will hopefully be coming with me. But promise me this time that you won't spend all the time staring at his lips. He got very uncomfortable with it last time and asked if you were broken or something.'

Lia went bright red with the memory. The last time they met was their first and Lia was in shock that someone so small had such big lips.

'Hmm...ok, I didn't mean it. It's just it was a shock to see.'

Junno walked out of the cafe to ring Ueda.

'So you're feeling better now?' Lia seemed quite concerned.

'Yea I'm fine now.' She smiled at her cousin.

It took about five minutes for Junno to finally end the phone call.

'He said he would meet us at my house in about an hour.'

They both rose and Lia picked up the bag with the wedding stuff inside.

Junno took Danielle's hand and smiled down at her. Lia walked behind them, she seemed happy to be seeing Ueda again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Daiki and Abbi were sat together on the love seat watching 'Kimi Ni Todoke', a bucket of pop-corn between them. Daiki's arm had moved to around her shoulder about five minutes into the film. The two had been best-friends for eight long years and had only got together three years ago after they had gotten drunk and shared their feelings for each other.

'Daiki-kun, can you pass me the coke please.' She looked at him, smiling widely. His heart fluttered as he looked at her. She was his everything and he would do 'Anything' for her.

'Sure.' He passed her the drink and she took a sip, licking her lips after. He watched her every move, from the sip of drink to her eating the snack.

When the film had finally finished and Abbi had stopped reciting every word, they both decided to get their homework done. They were in the same school and same class. They both took Art and English. Abbi had always wanted to be a writer as she was always writing little stories now and then and anyone that read them really enjoyed it. She also would draw little detailed pictures to go with her story. So all in all she had something to work for.

Daiki was the opposite; he only took the two courses because Abbi took them. He wasn't good at English and could only really draw cartoon pictures. Since a young age he had wanted to be a singer. He would go to little clubs and sing on the karaoke but he never had the guts to do anything bigger. His two friends Yuya and Yamada we're well known singers, they were in a little group called 'The Shadow Boys'. They had many fans and Daiki always looked up to them. They knew of his desire and offered him a place in their group but he declined with the excuse that he didn't have enough time. The reason really was that Abbi didn't know about his 'real' dream and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew that if Abbi knew what he really wanted to do then she would demand that he stopped doing everything she did and follow his own dreams.

They both made their way up to Abbi's room on the 3rd floor. Her parents were quite rich as they both worked in the FBI both had high status and were always abroad on their missions to serve and protect.

When on the 3rd floor Abbi walked to the end of the corridor and opened the last door. Her room was fairly large. She had blue walls with a sakura blossom tree going up the largest of the walls. Her smallest wall was filled with posters of her favourite Korean and Japanese bands. Some included: SHINee, Super Junior, Kat-tun, NEWS and many more. She had a walk-in wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom. The last wall was filled with pictures of her family and friends. But most of them were of her and Daiki. Her bed was a king-size as she needed the room to wriggle about in her sleep.

Daiki walked over to the fairly large sized desk that was opposite her bed and sat down in one of the two leather seats. Abbi walked over to her dresser and opened the small fridge that sat there. She pulled out to cans and closed the door again. She walked over to where Daiki now sat with their books opened out across the desk. They had their English to do first as they hadn't yet been to get the Art supplies that they would need.

Abbi gave Daiki one of the cans and sat in the other seat. They got comfortable as they would be there for some time.

Two and a half hours, four full A4 pages later they had finally finished their work. Daiki had needed alot of help but Abbi didn't mind as she liked to help and she got to spend alot of time with him.

Abbi checked her watch and realised that her brother Koki would be home anytime and that it would be best for Daiki to leave as they didn't exactly get on with each other.

'Uh Dai-chan it might be a good idea to finish here. Koki will be home with Kyo anytime and I don't want a repeat of last time.'

Daiki huffed but started to pack up. 'Seriously last time was a mistake and not my fault. He asked where you were and I told him, it's not my fault that he didn't believe me.'

They were all packed up in about five minutes or so.

On the way down they heard a car pull into the drive and two doors slam.

'Koki's home!'

The front door opened and there was a sound of little feet running through the door.

'Kyo no running around the house.'

Abbi and Daiki made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the large living room. There was a large 3 piece sofa set with two large coffee tables between. There was a grand fireplace on the far wall. It was covered in pictures of Koki and Abbi and until recently there weren't many pictures of Kyo all over it.

'Chewy' the English bulldog was lounging around on the smallest sofa. It was surprising that he wasn't dominating his stuffed duck. However the duck no longer had a leg and a beak. It was also off colour it was supposed to be yellow but it was now a manky brown.

Kyo was attempting to climb onto the three-seater was even though he was 4 years old he was still small so he couldn't quite reach.

Abbi walked over to where he was struggling and helped him up; as soon as he was up he was jumping up and down.

'KYO! Stop jumping on the furniture.'

Koki walked into the room, with a cup of juice and a can of beer.

Kyo stopped, sat down and looked upset. Tears started to roll down his cheek. Abbi sat down next to him, and hugged him. She hated to see him cry, even if he was being naughty.

Koki still hadn't realised that Daiki was stood next to Abbi, her hand in his.

Koki turned around and looked towards them.

'What are you doing here? The arrangement was that when I came home you weren't here.'

Koki looked upset and not angry for a change.

Before Daiki could reply the phone rang making them all jump.

Abbi went to answer leaving Daiki and Koki staring at each other and Kyo playing by himself.

'KOKI.' Abbi shouted from the hallway but she still ran into the room, phone in hand.

Koki looked worried and walked briskly towards her. 'Abbi what's wrong?'

She stopped in front of him, trying to breathe normally.

'It's Junno...he's been in an accident. He's in intensive care with broken ribs and a fractured wrist. He's also been unconscious for 4 hours. Apparently he was with his mother and he was run over by a hit and run driver.'

There were two words that came from Koki's mouth.

'Stupid Bastard!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade and Maru were sat in the hospital cafeteria. They both had a coffee and they were both sharing a cake. They both looked at each other every so often.

They had fallen head over heels for each other when they met two and a half years ago. This was due to the accident that Jade had been in. She had ended up with a broken leg, two fractured ribs and a bruised pelvis. Maru had been the Sensei (Doctor) to see to her. As soon as they saw each other they hadn't been apart, even living together.

Jade would go to the hospital twice a week with a packed lunch for her and Maru. All the other doctors were jealous of them and wanted to have their kind of relationship. Jade had even had other offers from the other doctors but declined telling them that Maru was the only doctor for her.

Alot also wondered why Maru had become a doctor. Before his decision to become a doctor he had been in a famous Japanese boy band called Kat-tun. When they had broken up six years ago Maru still keeps contact with his best friends Junnosuke Taguchi and Koki Tanaka he also still talked to Tatsuya Ueda but not very often. His other band mates had left with no contact with him what so ever, but he didn't really care as they didn't really get on.

As Jade brought her coffee up to her lips she suddenly sneezed causing her drink to spray all over Maru. His gleaming white coat was now stained with coffee.

'Gomen...Maru. I didn't mean to, it just...' she was cut off by Maru's hand. He was laughing to himself. He absolutely adored her and even loved her clumsiness around him and his family.

'Baka.' One word. That's all that is needed to keep her quite. She blushed and turned away, many people were watching the couple and some were even laughing at them.

'Jade, don't worry about it. It was an accident and luckily enough you brought my spare jackets in last Wednesday.' He took her hands in his so she looked at him. He smiled at her making her heart skip a beat.

'_**Nakamaru-sensei please report to A+E'**_

'_**Nakamaru-sensei please report to A+E'**_

The intercom sounded and Maru suddenly looked sad.

'Oh you have to go. I've only seen you once this week.' She looked generally upset. They both lived together but they aren't in an 'engagement' sort of status.

The reason they lived together was due to an accident in Maru's family causing his mother to go insane. He had moved in with Jade around a year ago and since she lived alone it had worked out. Her younger brother Yuya had become a famous singer causing the publicity in the family to become too much for her; she didn't blame him but just wanted her own space.

Maru sighed, stood and walked over to where Jade sat. He got down on both knees and took her hands in his.

'Jade I have a week off next week. The only reason I've been working overtime is too get time off for the trip to Korea. We can just relax and spend time together next week. Now I have to go. Why don't you spend some time with Danielle? She's been alone for the past two weeks with Junno being called by his mother and he still hasn't contacted or come back.'

He stood bringing Jade up with him.

'_**Nakamaru-sensei please report to A+E'**_

Maru pulled Jade into a deep kiss, making her forget all that had been said and she couldn't care less that all the people around them were giving them strange looks.

They pulled apart and Maru turned towards the direction of A+E.

As Maru walked away, Jade looked after him. She missed him already and hated going home to an empty house. She picked up the stuff that was on the table and packed it away into her bag. She paid for the cake and drinks with the money that Maru had sneaked into her back pocket and left through the double doors.

She walked through the hospital until she reached the entrance but she was stopped by her name being shouted. She spun to see Danielle running full pelt towards her. She had make-up running down her cheeks and she still had her pyjamas on. She had obviously been crying.

'Dani what's wrong? Have you been crying?' jade walked up to Danielle and looked at her in the eyes.

'Junno...Junno's...he been in an accident and he hasn't regained consciousness and he's got many other injuries. Can you come with me? I don't want to see him alone.'

Jade nodded her head and Danielle led them to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Danielle and Jade ran towards Junno's room they met up with Kita, Koki, Abbi, Lia and Ueda. As only two were allowed in the room with him Danielle chose Jade to be with her. The rest of the gang waited in the little room down the hall that was for waiting.

On the way there was a mutter of concerns and there were a few sniffles from the girls and even Ueda.

'_**IN THE PATIENTS ROOM'**_

Fortunately Maru-Sensei was the Doctor in charge of Junno and all his treatments, he felt it was hard as they were very close friends.

'Sensei what's wrong with my Junno?'

Danielle voice was broken, she had started crying again and she was shaking really badly.

Jade walked over to where Danielle stood, gently glancing towards Maru. Even in this situation Jade was in awe, she had never seen Maru working apart from when she was the one being treated my him. Jade led Danielle to a chair by Junno's bed. She dropped into the chair and instantly took Junno's uninjured hand in hers. She started to cry again.

'Junno...JUNNO wake up. I need you. You can't leave me. JUNN...' she couldn't continue, her tears were running freely now. Jade reached into the bedside cupboard and took out some tissues and passed one to her.

Jade walked around the bed to sit in another bedside chair and Maru pulled one up next to her. He smiled at her and patted her knee.

Maru spoke and not in his normal cheerful voice. He was businesslike and really official.

'Well Junno's condition seems to be stable. As you know he has suffered three broken ribs and a fractured wrist and also he has been unconscious for six hours. We have been giving him painkillers and anti-inflammatory for a small amount of swelling on his brain but even that has started to decrease in size. Now are there any more questions?'

Danielle sniffled and blew her nose.

'No not at the moment. But I can stay with here with him right?' she seemed really keen not to leave his side.

Maru stood, nodded his head at her question and motioned for Jade to follow him.

Jade followed Maru out of the room to update the others on Junno's condition. As soon as they were out of their room Maru sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes. Jade came up behind him and hugged his waist. She hated to see him so stressed and tired as he had been sleeping in the on-call room.

'Hmm.' He spun and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

When they were finally finished they walked down the hall and into the waiting room.

Abbi and Kita were sleeping both leaning against Koki who was still awake staring at the distant wall. Lia was drawing in her book with her legs over Ueda's (didn't take them long to get together). Ueda was almost asleep, his eye lids fluttering. There were also two new additions to the group. Yuya and Hikaru were sitting on the opposite side to Koki, sharing headphones listening to some music from Yuya's IPod Touch.

As soon as Koki saw Maru and Jade stood in the doorway he stood up causing Abbi and Kita to fall into each other. They both instantly awoke, standing up and looking dazed.

'What's wrong with him? Will he be ok?'

Maru held up a hand. 'He'll be fine. He's still unconscious but stable. If you wish...' he couldn't finish his sentence.

Danielle came running into the room. 'Maru-sensei...He...He moved his eyes. It looks like he's waking up.'

Everyone stood at her news and ran out the door, down the hall and into Junno's room.

When they got there they were surprised to see him trying to sit up in bed. His IV's were still attached but being pulled at with him trying to move.

When he finally realised that he wasn't alone he jumped.

'Where am I? What happened?'

'Junno your awake!' Danielle walked forward so she was standing next to him.

They looked at each other in the eyes and Junno smiled warmly at her. Danielle couldn't control herself she threw herself onto him.

'Junnosukbe.' She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Junnosuke Taguchi was sitting up and eating by himself a week after his accident. No-one really knew what had happened and even his mother hadn't been to see him.

Danielle hadn't left his side and if she did someone else was always there to keep him company. Even though he hated it, he had to be bathed with a sponge and the only two people he allowed to do that were Danielle and Koki. He didn't want anyone's help and asking even them to do such a thing was embarrassing.

As he sat in his bedside chair, Junno wondered what had happened to him and why he couldn't remember. He however was excited that in two days he would finally be able to go home and relax. However he wasn't allowed to go home alone so he had asked Danielle to move in with him. She seemed both shocked and excited that he trusted her with such a task of looking after him.

Danielle wandered into the room basket of goodies and some fresh fruit juice. As soon as Junno saw her he attempted to get up but he was still in a great deal of pain and gave up. Dani walked over to him, placed the stuff on his bed and kissed him. It started out as a simple peck on the lips and ended up with Dani sitting on his lap, both of them still deep into the kiss.

'Excuse me. I don't need to be seeing this when I come to visit my son.' The visitor slid the door open further and walked into the room. Another person walked in after the first and closed the door a little too loudly.

Junno and Danielle jumped apart and Danielle stood up.

'Mother, what are you doing here?' Junno spoke harshly. He took Danielle's hand to show that he was always on her side.

His mother laughed evilly. 'My dear son isn't a mother allowed to visit her only child when he's in hospital.' She turned to look at Danielle. 'And why are you here? I thought the last time we met I made it clear that you were not allowed to see or speak to my son again. And yet here you are with him in the hospital. How nice.' She walked over to a chair and sat init. Her bodyguard standing behind her, she didn't go anywhere without him.

Danielle just stood there, unsure of what to do next or what to say. She remembered what his mother had said but didn't do anything about it. She hadn't even agreed to stop seeing Junno as she loved him too much and never wants to separate.

His mother stood again and walked up to Danielle, squaring up to her.

'Listen missy. You leave my son alone or I will take him away from you, and he will never see daylight again. And there is no way that you will be marrying him.'

Junno couldn't stand to see the love of his life being picked on by the evil person that called herself his mother.

'Excuse me but my love life is nothing to do with you and why exactly are you here? It possibly can't be to see me. You're the reason that this happened...' he stopped speaking. He had only remembered when he saw her and remembered what really happened the day of the accident.

Danielle turned to look at him. 'WHAT!' you remember, why didn't you tell me?'

Junno looked down to her, a tear running down his cheek. 'I only remembered today and she...' he pointed to his mother '...is the reason that I'm here. She didn't want me to go back to you so she hired a hit man so that if I'm met up with you that he instantly killed you. I found out what was going to happen and got in my car and that's when the car crashed and I ended up here.'

Danielle looked towards his mother and slapped her across the face. 'How dare you. You evil witch...'She sniffled'...Why do you hate me so much? All I've done I love your son and this is how you treat. Yes I'm not from the best of families but at least we are a family. You just like to control people.'

Danielle walked pass her and out the room, she came back five minutes later with two doctors and three security guards.

'Her, she's the one that caused this.'

One of the doctors happened to be Maru and he was just talking to Jade so he asked her to inform everyone and get to the hospital as soon as possible.

'Ha like you can prove it was me, just because he had a little accident.'

His evil mother looked at her bodyguard and he motioned for her go first. They left leaving the rest confused and Danielle crying.

Junno took her into his arms and comforted her. She cried harder than ever.

The others left apart from Maru who insisted on staying but he just stood outside the room.

Everyone who was called turned up and Junno and Danielle told them what happened. They were all shocked but not really surprised that it was the witch that was the reason. Koki asked Junno and Danielle to stay with him and Abbi for a while and they agreed so Koki and Maru- who had just finished his shift- went to get their clothes and such from their house.

The next day Junno discharged himself and they all went to Koki's house. They would have to think of a plan about what to do next and keep Danielle and Junno out of danger. Their wedding would have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

It had been three long weeks since the moment with Junno's mother. He and Danielle had moved into Koki and Abbi's house. Since they had such a big house even Maru, Jade, Lia and Ueda had moved in, well they stayed at the house four times a week.

Last night they had a bbq and they had all gotten a little bit drunk. Abbi had snogged Daiki in front of Koki leading to Daiki being thrown into a pool and Abbi giving him a bright pink dressing gown to wear. Jade and Maru had crashed in the pool house and Kyo had wandered down the stairs his blanket in hand and walked over to the sofa, managed to climb up and fall asleep again. Everyone had laughed loudly but he hadn't woken up again.

In the morning he had walked into Koki and Kita room and climbed in between, using Koki as a cushion.

Koki was cooking breakfast when Kita walked into the kitchen in just her dressing gown. They had been sleeping at each other's houses for a while now and Abbi seeing Kita so early in the morning wasn't any surprise.

Kyo was sat on the island eating his coco-pops and humming along to one of Kat-tun's songs.

'Ohayō Koki-chan.' she walked up to him and turned his head so she could kiss him.

'Hey none of that in here, especially when there are kids present.' Maru walked into the kitchen only wearing a pair of boxers. He went to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of orange juice, closed the door and walked to get two glasses out of the cupboard.

'See ya' he walked out of the room and back to the pool house.

Koki took the food of the stove and passed it to Kita who began to dish it up onto eleven plates while Koki went to get everybody.

As Koki walked up the stairs he rubbed his eyes cursing Kyo who woke him up at six in the morning. He walked down to where Lia was sleeping and gently knocked on the door, as there was no answer he gently opened the door and saw that she was still asleep. Being in a annoying type of mood he walked up to the side of the bed, kneeled down so his face was in line with hers and shouted really loudly.

'LIA...WAKE...UP.' she sat bolt upright, got her bearing and then realised who woke her up. She slapped him but laughed all the same.

'Koki why are you waking me up?' she got out of bed walked to the door and got her dressing gown from behind it. She put it on and followed Koki out of the room. Lia headed down the stairs while Koki went to wake everyone else up. Ueda was easy to wake up as well he was already awake and looking up music on the internet. He followed Lia down the stairs to the kitchen.

As Koki made it to Abbi's room he could hear two different people snoring. He opened the door to see Abbi sleeping in her bed with her arm hanging over the edge and Daiki asleep on the floor, wrapped up in a spare quilt his arm just under where Abbi's was. He walked into the on-suite bathroom and got a small cup of water. He took it into Abbi's room and stood over Daiki. He seemed to be muttering in his sleep and Koki just snickered as he poured the water all over him. Daiki jumped up wiping at his wet face, looking around wildly. When he spotted Koki he suddenly looked scared. He was supposed to be out of the house before Koki had woken up and he had over slept.

'Uh Koki I can explain. Nothing...nothing happened I promise you.' He blushed and looked towards the floor.

Abbi stirred in her sleep and turned over muttering Daiki's name. Both Daiki and Koki laughed. Koki shook his head and pulled the quilt from over her, it made her fall out of bed and roll over the floor. She awoke swearing under her breath. She sat up, trying to straighten her hair and looked a little disorientated.

'Kokiii... why did you have to do that? I was about to wake up.' She continued to moan but Koki just walked out of the room.

'Breakfast is ready.' He muttered to no one in particular.

He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Danielle and Junno had also joined them, Koki didn't want to wake them as they hadn't been sleeping very well but he was pleased to see them laughing with everyone.

Kyo was sat on Lia's lap playing with one of his toys. Ueda was trying not to make it obvious that he was watching Lia's every move.

Kita was sat at the end on the table reading the back of a cereal box while eating cold pizza from yesterday. She didn't like eating hot foods in the morning but also picked at the bacon that was on her plate. Everyone apart from Abbi and Daiki had eaten all he had cooked and he took the plates taking them to the dish washer.

Abbi and Daiki finally emerged hand in hand laughing together.

'Ohayo.' Abbi said cheerfully as she grabbed her and Daiki's plates of food, while Daiki grabbed the juice and two glasses. They sat in the only two empty seats at the end of that table.

'So what's everyone doing today?' Junno asked at random.

'Shopping.' Was that all came from Kita.

'Studying.' Came from both Daiki and Abbi.

'Staying here and relaxing.' Came from Maru and Jade.

Lia and Ueda had decided to spend the day looking at venues for a party that was being held for Lia's boss.

'Hmm.. I might take Kyo to his grandparents and then to the park.'

Danielle was the only one who didn't answer. Junno turned to her and rose a eyebrow at her. She giggled her fan giggle and blushed.

'Well anyone can guess about what you two will be doing, so I think it's time for us to leave.'

'Yes that sounds like a plan, me and Jade will stay in the pool house and maybe take a swim.' He stood pulling her up with him and took some stuff from the fridge and some drink. They wandered out of the room.

Abbi and Daiki got changed and made their way over to Daiki's house.

Everyone had finally left apart from Junno and Danielle who were sat in the living room watching a soppy movie. They didn't understand why everyone thought they were going to have sex. They were both still virgins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

As Kita walked through town she was starting to get a little stressed. She had been to all the shoe shops and not found the right pair. She needed the right one's for a party that she had been invited too and none of the ones she had seen had been right.

Just when she was about to give up and walk back to Koki's house she found the right ones. They were in a window that she couldn't even remember walking past. They were black and white check, had a five inch heel and laces that went up the front. She instantly fell in love with them.

She walked into the shop and up to an assistant.

'Uh excuse me could you tell me where the shoes are. Especially the ones in the window there.' She pointed to the window where her dreams shoes were.

The assistant looked to where she was pointing and smiled at Kita.

'Those are on the 3rd floor right at the back. You can't miss them.'

Kita smiled at her and turned to walk towards the escalator.

When she was on the 3rd floor she walked to where the lady had said they would be and was almost there when a woman pushed pass her and went straight towards the shoes that she wanted.

Kita sped up not wanting her shoes to go to someone else. When she reached the stand that they were on she saw the woman in front take the last size 8.

The woman turned to look at Kita giving her the 'These are mine!' she screeched at Kita and turned to walk away.

Kita not admitting defeat grabbed the woman's arm, stopping her in her tracks.

'I saw them first, so there mine!' Kita made a grab for the shoes but the woman was quicker, pulling back and falling into a display.

Kita made her move and swooped down on the woman, taking the shoes from her out stretched arm and ran towards the lift, to get away as quickly as possible.

She was almost at the lift when she went crashing to the floor. She had slipped on a wet patch and had missed the sign. She went down and smashed her arm on a display.

A pain shot up her arm and she dropped the shoes, now clutching at her arm. She started to laugh and cry at the same time. She wasn't the sort of person to cry at pain but laugh.

'Are you ok?' a concerned man asked, kneeling down next to her.

She nodded her head and attempted to take out her phone. She couldn't quite reach it so a woman who had seen the display helped to get it for her.

Kita punched in Koki's number and held the phone to her ear.

It rang times before he finally picked up.

'Hey baby...what's wrong?'

Kita huffed, winced when her arm moved.

'I need you to come and take me home or to the hospital.'

Koki stopped dead, slightly holding Kyo's hand too tight.

'WHAT...what the hell happened? Where are you?'

Kita sighed and rolled her eyes. She should have known not to ring Koki as he would lose it. Abbi would have been a safer bet.

'I'm at Sellenatela. Please hurry.'

Koki hung up, turned and ran with Kyo to his car.

It took about ten minutes for Koki to turn up. Luckily Kita had been moved to a small room out of the shop as she refused anyone who offered to take her or call an ambulance.

Koki stormed into the shop demanding to know where his love was.

'Kita what happened? Who did this to you?' Koki walked over to her and looked quickly at her arm. He could see blood and her arm was at a weird angle.

'It doesn't matter. All you need to do is take me to the hospital...please Koki.' She stood and he followed.

Kyo was stood next to Koki looking at Kita. A tear ran down his cheek.

Kita noticed and felt guilty. 'Kyo what's wrong?'

'Okaa-san...your...hurt.' he stuttered through tears.

Koki picked him up and Kyo hugged into him. He didn't know that Kita wasn't his real Okaa-san but he had never known any different he loved her and was worried anytime she was upset or hurt.

'Come on Kyo lets take Okaa-san to the hospital and then you can see Maru-sensei and play in his office again...Ok.'

Kyo nodded into his shoulder, he liked to play doctors with Maru-sensei when he wasn't busy.

They walked out of the room, Kita apologising to the Manager. The woman that had chased her had left running when she saw what happened.

'Kita will you tell me what happened when we get home?' Koki asked as he started the car.

'Yes Koki I will but promise not to get angry about it.'

Koki wondered what it could be but agreed and they took off to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

It had been around a week since Kita had her 'accident'. She had ended up with a dislocated shoulder, broken wrist and was badly bruised. Even though the doctor told her not to do anything that could affect the stitches she still went around lifting heavy things and just continued with her life. Koki wasn't impressed with it at all and had his lawyer over so they could sue the shop.

Everyone had been told the same day, but didn't see her until the next day because as soon as she got back to Koki's house she went straight to bed. The painkillers she had been given had knocked her out.

Today was a special day. Today would be the 20th birthday of Abbi. She didn't like her birthday too much as she had bad experiences from years ago. She asked everyone not to do or get anything for her. But no one had listened. When she had been out with Daiki or at school the others had planned a secret party for her.

'Koki why are you blowing up balloons? We bought 100 already blown-up yesterday.'

Koki was sat on the living-room floor red in the face trying to blow more balloons up.

'Kyo found them and decided that they would make a great bouncy chair. He popped 17 of them so I'm blowing more up.'

Kita rolled her eyes and continued into the kitchen leaving Koki alone.

In the kitchen Jade, Junno and Maru were busy cooking all types of different food. Everyone apart from Danielle had taken time of work for today so they could help with the preparations. Danielle had asked but they were down an art teacher anyway.

'Smells good guys.' Kita said from behind them. Kita and Abbi were very fussy eaters so they three had also made stuff that they would eat. Well they would try but Jade kept sneakily stealing the food.

'JADE would you stop eating? You're going to get fat.' Kita chuckled at her friend and didn't hear her mutter. 'But I'm already fat.'

Maru came up behind Jade and whispered in her ear. 'You're not fat and if you were I'd still love you.' He kissed her neck and before he lost control he went back to decorating the cake they had all made.

Jade went bright red and Junno was going to ask why but the door bell rang. He went off to answer it and came back five minutes later with a large bunch of flowers and a fairly big box that looked heavy.

'Hey is that for Abbi? Who sent it?' Jade was nosey and went over to Junno to see who the present was from.

She looked at the little tag that was on the flowers.

'_For a great Daughter on her 20__th__ Birthday._

_Sorry we couldn't be there for you, have a good day._

_Love and Wishes from Mom and Dad xxx'_

Everyone was silent while Jade read the message to everyone. They were surprised that it was in English and not in Japanese.

'Ah best not to tell Abbi that we read the message. She gets very emotional when her parents are mentioned. I feel sorry for her, she never see's them in less she goes to them.'

Jade placed the presents down on the small table that had been set up in the corner of the room.

'Right everyone we need to get the back decorated and lit up. Jade can you and Maru continue in the kitchen. Koki should be home soon so he and I shall decorate the house and the back yard. Kita can you pick up the cake from the shop and remember to ring Abbi and Daiki to ask when they shall be back. Lia can you and Ueda please pick up Yuya and Hikaru from the studio.'

Everyone nodded their head in approval and went to their designated jobs.

_**Late Afternoon**_

Everyone had finished with the preparations and they were just waiting for Abbi and Daiki to come back.

Kita who was still injured from her accident was sat on the sofa admiring her new shoes that Koki had brought her when she was in the hospital.

'We're home.' Shouted Abbi from the front door, causing everyone to panic. They hadn't expected them back so soon

'_Oh crap.' Thought Junno. _

Junno motioned for everyone to hide and they did. Kita just rolled onto the floor and hid behind the sofa. Kyo, Koki and Hikaru ran outside and hid in the backyard. Lia and Ueda ran up the stairs to hide. Junno, Danielle, Jade, Maru and Yuya all hid in the little bathroom just of the kitchen. It was surprising that they all fit into the cramped space.

The lights were out so it looked as if no one was home.

'Anyone home?' called Daiki into the silent house.

As they hung up their coats and walked into the living room everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Lia and Ueda ran back down making Abbi jump and blush because she had screamed. Danielle turned on the lights so Abbi could see everything the others had done.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' everyone shouted and Maru and Jade popped party poppers over Abbi. She was smiling widely but also blushing. She hated it when someone surprised her but was glad that they had all remembered her birthday.

Daiki ushered Abbi further into the room so everyone could wish her 'Happy Birthday'. Kyo jumped into her arms giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Arigatou everyone.' She smiled at everyone and Koki was proud to call her his little sister. He never thought that she would be happy about the surprise party.

They all made their way outside to have some food and play some games.

'CAKE...CAKE!' screamed Kyo from Abbi's arms. He had managed to climb up onto the bench and sit in her lap. They all laughed and Maru went to retrieve the cake while the others got ready to sing to her.

After the candles on the cake were blown out and the wished made Junno went and took all the rubbish and food back inside with Danielle helping him. Jade and Maru walked hand-in-hand down to the little beach that was also owned by Junno. Koki put Kyo up to bed as he had tired himself out all day and Kita went to find some painkillers. Yuya and Hikaru had decided to head to bed early as they had a recording the following day and they had to be up at half four. Lia and Ueda also went to bed as the next day Ueda was taking Lia out for the day to see her favourite clothes designer hold a fashion show and they also had to be up early to get there on time.

Abbi and Daiki were left by themselves so they decided to open the remaining presents that were left. They sat next to each other on the sofa and Daiki passed them to her.

When she had opened all of them apart from a long, thick envelope she sat back and slowly opened it. When she saw the content she almost screamed out loud. Inside were 11 plane tickets, 5 hotel room reservations and 3 lots of concert tickets for the group of them.

'What the hell?' Abbi was confused so she read the card that came with it.

'_To a good friend on her birthday. This is your birthday present but also a present for everyone also. I hope you all join me, Hikaru, Yamada and Chinen for our first Korean concert,_

_Love Yuya xxx'_

Abbi re-read the card three times before she finally realised what he had given to her.

'Oh my god that little...' she was crying with happiness and flung herself into a scared Daiki's arms.

'What's wrong?'

She looked at him and smiled widely.

'We're all going to Korea.' She squealed happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

_**3 Weeks later**_

Everyone had heard from Abbi about the trip that Yuya had planned for everyone and they had all cheered and laughed together about it.

Today everyone was packing their things ready for the next day.

Everyone apart from Kita had one large suitcase to take their stuff in. Kita was the only one who had to because she insisted that she would need 20 different pairs of shoes. She had to take enough to wear a different pair every day.

_**Kita and Koki**_

'Seriously Kita do you really need so many pairs of shoes?' Koki loved her dearly but hated her obsession with shoes.

'Yes Koki. Who knows where we will be going these next few weeks and guaranteed we will be attending some after parties. So I need all these.' She kissed his cheek and walked over to the wardrobe they now shared. She pulled out five more pairs and some clothes. The suitcases she had were already full.

He sighed and looked at his suitcase. He knew that she was going to ask for some of his room. They were going for at least four weeks and his was only just full.

'Koki can you put some stuff in your bag for me.' She gave him the 'I'll do anything' look and he nodded taking the pile of clothes from her. He wasn't going to put her shoes in his bag.

'Arigatou, don't forget to take Kyo to your Aunts later.'

He looked up from his bag and smiled.

_**Jade and Maru**_

Jade and Maru were already packed and now lounging on their bed. Jade had her head on his chest and his arms were around her. She was thinking of the day that Abbi had told them all of Yuya's surprise.

Jade was the most shocked out of all of them. She knew that her brother was kind but she never thought that he would pay for them to all go to Korea. God she never knew that he had that much money.

When she had talked to him on the phone he told her to check under her bed because there was something there just for her. When she had gone to check she squealed to herself. She was a big fan of a Korean all boys group called Super Junior and had a thing for the Maknae Kyuhyun. Yuya had given her a sighed poster of Super Junior and a signed poster of Kyuhyun by himself. Along with that he had given her ten back stage passes to one of Super Juniors concerts.

They both fell asleep together. She was exhausted and couldn't wait for the next few weeks.

_**Lia and Ueda**_

Lia was the only person that was packing with success. She had written everything down that she would need and only packed what was on that list. Yes she packed some other stuff but only what she would need over the holiday.

Ueda had finished packing and was now watching Lia pack her suitcase. He would blush and look away every time she packed underwear or something but for some reason like watching her. When they first met he would watch her all the time when she was designing her clothes. He even modelled for her when she came to making some of her designs.

'Lia are you looking forward to going away? You were the only person that didn't cheer or smile when Abbi told us.'

She looked up from her bag and gazed at him. She was looking forward to going away but she would feel awkward as she didn't know much Korean.

'Yea I'm looking forward to going but I've only just learnt Japanese and its going to be weird with me not knowing what everyone is saying' she was blabbering on about how she's going to be the only odd one until Ueda started to laugh.

'Lia don't worry about it, I don't know much Korean and I used to be a famous singer.'

She sighed and nodded. She went back to packing and it took another half hour for her to finish everything.

She collapsed onto the bed and Ueda laid down next to her, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. He would be with her all the time in Korea. He also had a surprise which he knew she would love.

_**Junno and Danielle**_

Danielle hadn't really packed, she was the sort of person to pack at the last minute and then started to panic thinking she had forgotten something. Junno was laughing at her as she ran around their room trying to find her clothes.

The last time she went away she had forgotten her underwear and was embarrassed to go and buy more; she spent the rest of the trip apologizing to Junno.

'Junno can you please help me. I can't find my favourite hoodie that you gave me. I thought I saw it last night when I was hiding in the wardrobe. Grr why do I always lose things?' She flopped herself onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. She knew that she would end up going away without anything and have to buy it there.

'Danielle think about it.' He smiled at her and went to the bed, he lay down next to her and prodded her in the side causing her to squeal and flip over, now facing him.

'What you do that for?' she smacked his arm, causing him to retaliate and flip them over so he was hovering over her.

'Baka I'm wearing the hoodie.' He kisses her nose causing her to blush. She looked down a little and noticed what he was wearing.

'Oh' she looked back up at him and smiled.

He kisses her lips this time causing her to sigh into it, her arms wrapped around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. Junno pulled away knowing that if they went any further he would lose control.

They both sat up quickly and looked at each other, Junno smiled at her and she blushed.

'I need to finish packing. Can you help me?' he nodded at her and they both finished packing her suitcase in about an hour. As Junno's was already packed they headed down stairs to get some food and then they watch they watched T.V for the rest of the night.

_**Abbi and Daiki**_

Daiki had headed back to his house to pick up some more of his stuff as he wasn't living at Koki's house, so he only had a small amount there.

Abbi was dancing around her room, finding the clothes she would need while listening to Korean music. Ever since she had found out that they were going there she had decided to research some of the bands and groups there. An all boy group called SHINee had grabbed her attention and had a thing for the leader of the group Onew. She thought he was adorable and had a great voice. She also liked the fact that he was obsessed with chicken.

As she had the music full blast listening to 'Lucifer' one of their popular songs she didn't realise that someone had come into her room and was standing behind her.

She spun n time to the music and almost fell. She would've hit the ground if Daiki hadn't caught her in time. She smiled widely and blushed.

He picked her up and held her close to him, kissing her hair.

'Would you be careful? Don't need a trip to the hospital a day before we leave.'

'Hey it's not my fault. You shouldn't have sneaked up on me.'

'Sorry' came from Daiki as he walked over to her bed and sat down. Her clothes and stuff were spread all around the room and Daiki wondered whether she would be packed in time.

'Abbi….how long do you think you'll be packing? Junno wants everyone in bed by 10 as we have to get up early and it's just gone 8.'

She turned down the music and turned to face him, a pile of clothes in her hand.

'Give me another half hour and I should be done. Did you get everything from home?'

He nodded at her and continued to watch as she danced around the room. She finally finished packing 45 minutes later.

They both headed down to say goodnight and they headed to bed, all ready for the next day.

At 6 o'clock everyone was up and having breakfast together before they had to head to the airport.

Junno had checked everyone's tickets and passports to make sure they could go without a hitch and the taxi's turned up not 10 minutes later. Abbi, Daiki, Jade and Maru headed out in one taxi and Lia, Ueda, Junno, Danielle, Kita and Koki headed out in the other.

Once at the airport they all made their way to the baggage area, making sure it was all ready to be boarded and then they headed to the check in area. They were about to walk down towards the plane when they heard Junno's name being shouted from behind them.

They all turned to see who was shouting and Maru, Koki, Junno and Ueda all went stiff. The person they saw was someone they didn't want to ever see again.

'Kame!' they all said at the same time, receiving a sarcastic smile from the man.

'Hi guys how's it going?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Being in Korea felt weird for all of them and after meeting Kame at the airport had put them on edge. While waiting for the cars to pick them up from the airport. The group decided to get some food as they hadn't eaten the aeroplane food. All of them were still upset about the incident but they were all jumpy and excited to site-see around Seoul. Their first stop would be the hotel and they would start tomorrow.

Jade had gone odd with Maru to ring Yuya to tell him of their arrival.

"Junno what do you want?" Danielle tried to get his attention but he seemed to be in dreamland. Koki had seen her failed attempts and smirked. He walked over to where they stood and gave Danielle his 'evil' grin and whispered to her. "This is how you do it"

He stood behind Junno, he positioned himself just right and kicked Junno's butt. He staggered but lost his balance and ended up face planting the floor. Everyone around them had stopped to see what all the commotion was about. Danielle was the only one not laughing, as soon as he hit the ground she was next to him.

Without thinking Junno shoved her arm off and stood. Before Danielle could ask what was wrong he had stormed off in the direction of the toilet.

"What the hell!" came from a now pissed off Kita.

Danielle had started to cry. She had never seen him like this and the fact he pushed her away scared her. It hadn't been her fault that Koki had done what he did. But was that the real reason. He had told her all about Kame and why the group had split up but she never would of thought that he would still remember.

Danielle was about to go after him but Maru had just turned up.

"I'll go" he went after him while Danielle collapsed into a nearby chair and started to cry. Abbi and Lia went to her and comforted her while the rest got the food. Jade was talking to Ueda and Kita while Koki went outside for some time alone. When the food was ready they took it to a large table and sat down.

Daiki who had left the group a while ago came out from the nearest gift shop with a large bag. He wanted to spoil Abbi while they were away so he had decided to start now.

"Where did you go?" asked Abbi trying to nose in the bag.

''Hey stop being nosey and wait.'' Daiki kissed her nose and smiled at her.

Everyone was sat around the airport seats waiting for Junno and Maru to return. It was 30 minuted later before they finally turned up. Junno still looked pissed. He walked up to the red faced Danielle, took her hand and pulled her with him. He grumbled something about going on ahead to the hotel so none of the others questioned him.

It had been decided that Junno and Danielle, Koki and Kita and Jade and Maru would share room's in their pairs. Daiki would be sharing with Yuya and Yamada. Ueda would have his own room while Abbi and Lia took another room. There had been a argument between Abbi and Koki over the fact that she demanded that she was old enough to share a hotel room with her boyfriend. But Lia had saved the day when she admitted she wasn't ready to share a room with a guy. Ueda looked relieved at this as he had always been brought up the traditional way.

'Hey Maru... what was wrong with Junno?' Abbi seemed to be concerned about their friend.

Maru turned away from Jade and smiled at them. 'He's going through alot lately and needs some time alone with Danielle. He wanted me to tell you sorry and they will be out tomorrow with us.'

Everyone nodded their head in approval and split up when the cars came. They all agreed to meet up the next day and just spend time in the hotel together. The two limo's came to pick them up.

'Hey guys.' Yuya came out of the first followed by six other guys.

'YUYA!' screamed Jade as she ran out of Maru's arms and into her little brothers. He hugged her back glad to see that his sister had made it there safely.

When they broke apart she went back over to Maru.

'Its nice to see you again...' Yuya smiled at everyone and his friends behind him looked at everyone. 'This is Yamada, Chinen, Yabu, Yuto, Inoo and Ryutaro...' he pointed them out and they all smiled sheepishly at the others.

'Hey Daiki...' came from the one named Inoo. They smiled at each other.

'Hey guys' he took Abbi's hand, with received a death glare from Koki.

'Well we should get going...' everyone got into the limo's so they could head back to the hotel.

Jade and Maru went with the group while Abbi, Daiki, Kita, Koki, Lia and Ueda went in the other.

This was going to be a good two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Junno hadn't stopped pacing around the hotel room. They had been there for an hour and he hadn't spoken, looked at Danielle or sat down. Danielle was sat on the edge of the bed playing with a loose piece of cotton on her hoodie, she had tried to talk to him but he just ignored her.

'Junno...JUNNO!' she had now had enough he didn't have the right to push her away, come back and take her away from everyone else then completely ignore her.

Her raised voice finally stopped him. He turned face red, a tear running down his cheek. He didn't know what he was doing. His anger had gotten the better of him and now he was punishing the one person he trusted and truly cared for.

'You need to talk to me... what have I done wrong?'

He walked to her and pulled her up to him. He hugged her tight kissing the side of her head.

'You haven't done anything... it's my ... No it Kames' fault, he's the one that made me like this. He's the one who turned up and ruined everything'

Danielle now had no idea what he was blabbering on about 'What do you mean he ruined everything... what did he ruin?'

Junno then realised that he had said too much but he didn't want to talk about it.

'Please tell me... I want to know what's upset you so much'

Junno sighed and sat down on the bed, Danielle joined him and took his hand in hers, playing with the ring she had gotten him.

'Well it all started when we first debuted. We didn't really know each other and we would argue all the time. That's when Jin was also with us but when he left to pursue his solo career it got worse. Kame would argue with the rest of us over the song choice and even though he was the leader he acted coldly towards everyone else. Maru was 1st to leave, he had enough of the constant arguments and the attitude towards him. After he left Kame would blame me or Ueda for everything. Koki was the only person he didn't say anything to because he knew that he would get it back even worse...' Junno paused taking a deep breath before continuing '... when I started getting messages from my own mother saying that if I didn't go home I would pay and finding out stuff from her that I certainly didn't tell her, then I knew that Kame was selling me out to her for money. After another couple of months we noticed that Kame hadn't been coming to rehearsals as often as normal and we checked up on him. We then found out that he had joined another Jpop group and left us. When the manager found out he then worked out that Kame had stolen money from us to help his new group. It was then we decided not to go on and the group broke up. Everyone was angry that he had done it. Seeing him on the plane brought back all those memories of what he had done. He hadn't just broken up Kat-Tun but my family no longer talks to me. I've been alone ever since. Well that was until I met you.'

Danielle just stared at Junno not even realising that he was crying. If she had known sooner then she could have helped. She wiped the tears away but Junno moved and walked to the window. He felt happy that he had finally told her.

Junno was still staring out of the window taking in the view. Danielle was happy that he had opened up to her about everything he was keeping hold of about the past. Danielle put her arms around Junno's waist and smiled against his back.  
>'Let go' Junno said quietly.<br>'Eh! Why?' Danielle exclaimed stepping away from him.  
>Junno smiled at her 'So I can do this'. Junno cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead.<p>

After staring at each other for a few moments. Danielle held his biceps and pulled him down to her level, he placed a hesitant kiss on her before continuing. Junno pushed his tongue into Danielle's mouth sucking on her tongue he pulled away, as he pulled away Danielle bit his bottom lip making him laugh slightly.

Junno picked Danielle up bridal style and carried her to the bed. As he gently set her down Danielle asked 'I thought we were going to wait?'

Junno kissed her gently 'Tell me now if you want to wait' Junno said nibbling on her earlobe.  
>'Please continue' She smiled cutely.<br>'Exactly what I wanted to hear' Junno kissed her passionately, placing his hand at the nape of Danielle's neck, he ran his fingers through her hair.  
>He removed her top letting his fingers linger on her sides, she giggled since she was ticklish, Junno leaned down and kissed her stomach.<br>'I love you' Junno whispered into her ear as he removed his shirt.  
>'Me too' Danielle said as she pulled him down to kiss him.<p>

Junno pulled Danielle on top of him, his hands were firm at her hips, she leaned in close letting her hair fall on his face, he pushed the hair out her eyes. As they kissed Junno's hands moved from her waist up caressing her back to the clasp on her bra. She allowed him to remove it but quickly tried covering herself as she turned away.

'Don't be embarrassed' Junno said as he moved the hair away from the back of her neck and kissed the nape of her neck gently, he continued to kiss along her shoulder blade. He traced his fingers lightly along Danielle's arms and entwined their fingers before kissing along the line he traced.

*Intimate scene was kindly written by my good friend cloudytruth33 as I suck at writing them.

Thank you :D*


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Day 1

Danielle woke the next morning feeling very stiff and sore. She stretched and winced at the pain. She opened her eyes to see Junno's face close to hers. She smiled thinking about last night and how amazing they felt together.

Junno was awake and could hear her giggling quietly to herself.

'What's got you so happy?'

Junno sudden question made Danielle jump and fall out of bed.

'Itai!'

Junno jumped out of bed forgetting they were both completely naked. He stumbled back and stood in front of Danielle in all his glory. She blushed and pulled the cover down over her. She hid her face in it.

'Um oops.' He went and found some underwear for both him and Danielle and some pants for him and one of his shirts for Danielle.

'Here' he held out the clothes for her and she took them, hiding back under the covers.

Once they were decent Danielle took the cover off and stood up. She played with a button on the shirt and looked to the floor embarrassed. Junno who was also a little embarrassed sat in the chair by the window.

'Um about last night... we... um' Danielle couldn't finished the sentence.

'Yea we had sex... sorry if I rushed you. I know we said we would wait but it just felt right.' Junno looked up at Danielle to see her smiling at him. She nodded and moved towards him. He opened his arms and she sat in his lap.

They sat like that for about 20 mins talking about what had happened. Well that was until there was a thump against their door and a large amount of swearing.

'Koki if you do that again... no sharing the same bed for a week.'

There was a grunt and another knock quieter this time.

Danielle got up and answered the door.

'Hey guys what's up?'

Nikita was looking at Danielle confused, and then she finally caught on.

'Omg you and Junno... Junno and you... sex!'

'Nikita would you shut up.' Abbi came down the corridor followed by Daiki, Lia and Ueda. 'It's time for Lunch, are you coming?'

Danielle turned around and looked at Junno with raised eyebrows. He nodded and rose to get his clothes.

'Yea sure sounds good. Be down in 30.'

Abbi turned around and grabbed Daiki's hand. 'Be quick Yuya has something he wishes to discuss with us. It's about Jade apparently.'

They all left leaving Danielle and Junno to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

'Jade what are you doing?' Maru had just returned from the shower to find Jade lying across the bed, laptop in front of her.

'Super Junior has just uploaded vids of their last concert... ' Her face was unreadable.

Maru chuckled and walked to the dresser, he pulled out underwear, a shirt and some pants.

'Will you get ready... we are meeting Yuya and his guests for dinner.'

She sighed looked at the laptop for another second and closed it, tossing it to the side. She heaved herself off the bed and walked over to Maru.

She kissed him, catching him off guard. Before he could respond she pulled away and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

'What was she so spaced out at?' he walked over to the bed and opened up the laptop.

'_Super Junior will be at the Grand Hilton Seoul for the next two weeks. They will arrive at 8:00pm tonight for a meal with a Japanese band that will be debuting this week.'_

Maru now understood. Jade was excited and shocked that Yuya had booked them a hotel in the same place as Super Junior.

He turned and walked to the bathroom door. He could hear her screaming happily to herself.

He continued to get ready and sat on the bed waiting for Jade to come out. She eventually came out in just a towel and went to get her clothes.

'Anything you want to tell me?'

Jade turned from putting her dress on and smile at him. 'No nothing why?'

Maru stood and walked up to her. Her whispered in her ear. 'A little bird told me that Kyuhyun is staying in this hotel... I just wondered whether you knew about this' he kissed her hear. She squealed and pulled away. Her expression was mixed. She was confused and guilty. She was sure that no one knew about them being in the same hotel and she felt guilty because she didn't tell Maru.

'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you' she looked to the floor. Maru burst into laughter.

'I'm not angry...I'm happy that you have a hobby... even if it's a little stranger... and I also know that you won't go to any other guy. So you liking Kyuhyun doesn't bother me.'

'Really?'

He nodded, smiling at her. He looked at his watch. 'Well it's time we left or we'll be late'

They made sure they had everything and left the room. Maru slipped the door key into his back pocket and took Jade's hand. They took the lift down to the 2nd floor where the main restaurant was situated.

When they reached the floor, there were photographers everywhere. Maru managed to spot Yuya and waved frantically in his direction. Yuya spotted them and told one of the security guards to help them over to the room.

'Yuya... this is amazing. How?' Jade was amazed that her little brother managed to do all this for them.

'It doesn't matter now. I will explain it tomorrow. For now you need to enjoy yourself.' He opened the double doors and Jade was gobsmacked.

The room was filled with not only her friends and the Super Junior members but also other Kpop groups. SHINee, SS501 and F. were also there.

They walked into the room and that was when Jade saw the banners that were around the room.

They read '_Happy 24__th__ Birthday' _

Jade completely forgot that while they were away she turned 24. She hadn't really liked her birthdays much and asked her friends and family not to get her anything.

'Happy Birthday' Maru kissed her deeply and pulled her into his arms. Everyone had started to cheer, causing them to pull apart. Jade blushed and hid her face in Maru's chest. He chuckled and pulled her away, giving her a smile of encouragement.

They started too walked around the large room saying hello to the people they knew and meeting the new people.

'Yuichi Nakamaru... it's nice to see you again.' Kyuhyun came out from behind the man she knew as Shindong. He was smiling at Maru.

'Ah Kyuhyun long time no see'

'Wait what? You know him?'

Maru looked at Jade and smiled guiltily. 'Yea we met when we were last in Korean. It was only quickly but we hit it off and have been in contact since. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise.' He turned to Kyuhyun. 'This is the girl I was telling you about. I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend Jade Takaki. That little brat over there...' he pointed to where Yuya was on stage singing '... is her baby brother and the organiser of all this.'

Kyuhyun moved forward a fraction and held out his hand. 'Nice to meet you. I have heard many things about you from Maru and your brother.'

Jade didn't say anything and continued to stare at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. Before anyone could say anything she turned and took off running out the door.

Maru didn't know what had just happened. He wanted her to be happy on her birthday not sad and crying. He took off after her, just seeing her going into another room.

When he finally got inside the room was dark, it was hard to see anything but he could hear pretty well. He heard sobs coming from the far corner.

'Jade... Jade where are you?' he continued to follow the sobs until he found her.

He fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms. She grabbed his shirt and cried her eyes out. She felt stupid.

When she had calmed down he attempted to talk to her

'What's upset you?'

She sniffled and looked up at Maru. He wiped the tears that were running down her cheek.

'I didn't expect all this. It's been 12 years since I celebrated my birthday and now all this in one day. It's hard to come to terms with.'

Maru had heard the story about their parents and understood where she was coming from.

He pulled her close again. 'It's ok, I understand. We should get back and you should have the best birthday ever.'

She nodded and Maru pulled them both to their feet. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her from the room back to the party.

When they returned everyone seemed to be having fun. Abbi was following Eunhyuk around the room, asking questions whenever she thought of a new one. Lia was talking to Ryeowook and Shindong in the corner, Ueda was standing with them. Danielle was talking to Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho and Leeteuk. Junno was talking with Daiki and Yuya. Kita was talking with Siwon and Lee Hong Ki with Koki standing behind her. He looked pissed.

'Abbi would you stop following him around, it's creepy!' Maru chuckled as Eunhyuk walked pass them followed by Abbi.

Jade grabbed her arm causing her to almost tumble. 'Baka, what was that for?'

'You're making a fool out of yourself.'

Abbi looked around and realised that this was a formal party and her obsession wasn't welcome.

'Gomen'nasai' she looked ashamed of herself, but seconds later noticed where Daiki was and ran off towards him.

Jade took Maru's hand. 'This is amazing. I don't know where to start.'

'How about with me?' She spun around and saw Kyuhyun standing there with Hangeng and Donghae.

'_Omg I'm so sorry about earlier. This all a shock to me and you being here just topped it all off.'_

She was blabbering. Kyuhyun laughed. '_No worries, your brother told me everything and I'm glad you can have a good time. These dashing people I'm sure you've heard of this is Hangeng and Donghae.'_

'_Nice to meet you Jade.' _Donghae said with a smile.

'_Happy birthday.' _Was all Hangeng said.

'TOAST! TOAST!'

'Oh no he's got the microphone again.'

Heechul was standing on stage, a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a microphone in the other. Everyone started to laugh.

Luckily Park Min Jung had taken the microphone off him before he could hurt anyone, but he had stood in the middle of the stage instead.

Danielle, Junno, Abbi, Daiki, Lia, Ueda, Kita, Koki and Yuya had all gathered around Jade and Maru. Maru had moved so he was standing behind Jade, his chin on her shoulder.

'_This song is dedicated to the birthday girl from the almighty group SS501. This is ''Love Like This''.'_

( Kim Hyun Joong) Love like this

( Kim Hyun Joon) Hey Girl, ijen neoreul boyeojwo naege  
>Geuman neoui mameul<br>Won't you, my girl (my girl)

(Park Jung Min) Hangsang mangseorineun neon jeongmal babo  
>Jeongmal neoneun babo<br>O~ malhaejwoyo

(Kim Kyu Jong) Wae, neon moreuni  
>Neon nal moreuni<br>Neol wonhaneun nae mam modu da gajyeogajwo

(Young Saeng) Naege geochim eobsi  
>Tteollim eobsi your love!<p>

(All) Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
>So Love, gidarin neoran girl<br>True love, dagawa neon like this.  
>One Love, neon naege neon naegero<p>

(All) Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
>So Love, gidarin neoran girl<br>True love, dagawa neon like this.  
>One Love, neon naege neon naegero<p>

( Park Jung Min) Hey Girl! oneul ttara deo yeppeo boyeo.  
>Nae mamui Key~juin baro neon Girl~<p>

(Kim Hyun Joong) Neol tteoollimyeon, naneun neomu tteollyeo  
>Sojunghan neo baro naui Baby Baby<p>

(Kim Hyung Joon) Wae, neon moreuni, wae  
>Neon nal moreuni wae<br>Neol wonhaneun nae mam modu da gajyeogajwo.

(Young Saeng) Ttan geon pillyo eobseo  
>Ojik wonhaneun geon Your Love!<p>

(All) Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
>So Love, gidarin neoran girl<br>True love, dagawa neon like this.  
>One Love, neon naege neon naegero<p>

(All)Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
>So Love, gidarin neoran girl<br>True love, dagawa neon like this.  
>One Love, neon naege neon naegero<p>

(Kim Hyun Joong)I need you,

(Park Jung Min) You need me.

(Kim Kyu Jong) Urineun gyeolguk hamkke hal kkeoya

(Kim Hyung Joon) Mangseorijima, naman ttarawa

(Young Saeng) Ijen yeah

(All) Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
>So Love, gidarin neoran girl<br>True love, dagawa neon like this.  
>One Love, neon naege neon naegero<p>

(All) Love, naege wa. neon, like this.  
>So Love, gidarin neoran girl<br>True love, dagawa neon like this.  
>One Love, neon naege neon naegero<p>

Everyone was swaying to the music. When the music had stopped everyone cheered and Jade stole a kiss from Maru. Fresh tears had formed. This was going to be a good night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

The party had been a success. Everyone was very drunk by the end but very happy. Kita and Koki had gone upstairs after 11ish. God knows what they were up to. SS501 and F. had gone back to their dorms and as they both had filming the next morning. SHINee had decided they were going to stay at the hotel and rang their manager to book them rooms.

As so many were left they all decided to play a game. To Abbi and Danielle's delight truth or dare had been picked. While everyone moved the tables away from the centre of the room Jade went off to get another drink.

'So Onee-san Are you having a good birthday?' Yuya seemed to be a little drunk but Jade didn't care. She started to giggle.

'Yup (_Hiccup)_ It's been (_Hiccup)_ a great day.'

He chuckled and paid for her drink. They returned to the centre of the room to see the tables had been moved to the sides and there were cushions placed in a large circle.

'Right rules to the game- 1: there are no rules.'

Everyone cheered as they started the game.

'Birthday girl first.' Came from a slightly drunk Jonghyun, he was almost sat in Onew's lap.

Jade looked around still giggling. 'Uh truth.'

'Do you truly love Nakamaru?'

'Hey that's a pathetic truth. Have you gone further than kissing?'

Maru chocked on his drink and glared at Yesung. Jade just giggled.

'Well that answered that question.'

Next was Danielle, she was perched on Junno's lap, he was playing with her hair.

'Danielle truth or dare?'

Danielle thought for a moment before answering. 'Dare.'

Junno chuckled.

'I dare you to go skinny dipping!' Danielle's expression fell. Why did she get such a disturbing dare? Well it's better than she thought she would have.

Danielle huffed, stood and walked towards the door. Abbi and Lia stood, dragging Jade was they walked past , leaving everyone staring at them.

They came back 10 minutes later. Danielle was wet, bright red and the others were in a fit of giggles.

'Done.' Exclaimed a sober Abbi, she walked back over to Daiki and plonked down on her cushion, cuddeling herself into Daiki's arms. Eunkyuk was watching them, he was confused as to why one minute Abbi was following him and now she was with her boyfriend. Heechul thumped him on the back bringing him back to reality. Shindong was smiling widely as he had consumed a large amount of alcohol. His wedding was in 2 months and he was living life while he can.

'Daiki's next! Truth or Dare?'

He thought for a minute. 'Dare.'

Donghae suddenly had a good idea. 'Daiki for the rest of the night you will be called Tiffany and you will only answer to Tiffany.'

Daiki's face fell, Abbi sprayed her drink everywhere then burst into a fit of giggles.

'Tiff..Tiffany...that's brilliant.'

(Tiffany) grunted a 'Oh god' and looked to the floor.

Next to Daiki was Lia she was listening but not really paying attention.

'Lia's next... Truth or Dare?'

She suddenly heard her name and looked around, her eyes looking towards Ueda.

'Uh truth.'

'Answer truthfully... What attracts you first to a guy?'

She stuttered and her face went red.

'Uh... the... guys..um lips.'

Everyone looked at her in shock, Ueda for some reason looked in his glasses reflection to check his own. _'I have nice lips'_ he thought to himself. He was brought back to the game but a loud burp from someone in the room.

'Jade your disgusting!' came from a revolted Abbi.

'Merong!'

Siwon was next. He was on his phone playing some weird game (Angry Birds) he was getting very stressed.

'Die you stupid chicken!'

'Hey don't kill the chicken.' Came from Onew who was leaning against Jonghyun.

'Onew you baka, you eat them so they must be dead.' Siwon joked shutting him up.

'Anyway Siwon your next, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.'

Abbi spoke up. 'What's the weirdest fantasy you've ever had?'

'Uh I'm not answering that.'

'No you have to it's the rules of the game.'

'Hey I thought there were no rules.' Siwon said grumpily.

'Well there is now... answer.'

'Fine I've fantasised that I was dressed up as a maid and was doing everything that Kangin told me too. Ok happy.'

He was blushing very red now.

'Wonderful no wonder you give me those' Oh I Love everything about you' eyes. God I knew I was perfect but come-on.'

Everyone sniggered but didn't laugh as they all knew how hard it was for him to tell everyone that.

'Kangin would you shut-up or your head will explode.' he shut-up still sniggering to himself.

'Anyway Minho is next. Truth or Dare?'

Minho looked at Taemin and smiled. 'Dare.'

'Right I dare you to pick a person who will spend 7 minutes in heaven with you and we will be timing you.'

Minho looked towards Taemin again and thought for a moment before answering, he whispered. 'Taemin.'

'How shocking?' said Key, he rolled his eyes.

Taemin looked at Minho. He was happy as he had always had a major crush on Minho but he was embarrassed to think that he would be in a small room, just them two. He did live with Minho but they all shared one room.

'Come on' said Minho pulling the shocked Taemin along with him. He opened the door to the small room just off from the room they were all in and closed it behind them.

They came back seven minutes later. Minho had hold of Taemin's hand and they both were red in the face.

Sungmin wolf whistled making them blush even redder.

'Anyway next is Kyuhyun. Truth or Dare?'

'Uh truth.'

'Have you ever made out with a guy?'

Maru dropped the bottle he was holding and looked towards Kyuhyun. Their eyes met both embarrassment and guilt obvious in their faces.

'What's going on?' Jade said feeling the mixed feelings in the room.

'Uh...Um...'


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

'What happened? It couldn't off been that bad.'

Maru looked at Kyuhyun and nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

'_Maru why... are you ...so cool.' Siwon was slightly drunk as was the rest of super junior. Ueda was slightly tipsy and Maru couldn't see anything but blurs._

'_Dunno just am.' Maru chuckled. Heechul had fallen asleep in Hangeng's lap, while Hangeng was stroking his hair._

_Kyuhyun was the most drunk of them all, he had been having family problems and tried to drink them away but it ended up with him being too drunk._

'_Hyung, let's play a game?' Sungmin was cooing to Ryeowook. With the puppy dog eyes he gave in and agreed to play._

'_What game?' he regretted asking._

'_Truth or Dare.'_

_Everyone moaned apart from Sungmin and Kangin who cheered._

'_Kyuhyun seen as you're the most drunk you're first.'_

_Kyuhyun who wasn't really paying attention looked towards Leeteuk._

'_Dare'_

_Leeteuk thought for a moment before he answered._

'_I dare you to make out with Maru... while (he emphasised the word) we are watching.'_

_Both Maru and Kyuhyun went red. Kyuhyun suddenly became very sober and looked at Leeteuk in shock. _

'_What the hell... PABO! I am not kissing him... me' he gestured to his man package' a man him also a man... men don't kiss!'_

_Heechul was now awake and listening to their conversation. 'Hey I've kissed a man!' Heechul looked up to Hangeng and blew him a kiss. Hangeng winked and looked back to the conversation._

'_Well you're not exactly a man.'_

_Heechul suddenly stood up. 'I'm gonna show you all that I am in fact a man.' He grabbed the top of his trousers and yanked them down, showing everyone his manhood._

'_OMG what the hell!'_

'_Heechul I told you not to do that in public, only in the bedroom.' Hangeng pushed Heechul to the ground and jumped on top of him covering him back up._

'_Um back to normal, even though my eyes are scared for life. Kyuhyun you have to complete the dare or a more severe dare will be picked.' Yesung wasn't as drunk as the rest of them._

_Kyuhyun pondered for a while. 'Fine, get this over with.' He stood and waited to a red faced Maru to stand too. They walked toward each other to the middle of the circle. _

_They stood looking at each other until Kyuhyun just went for it and fully kissed Maru on the lips. The shock of it made Maru stumble backwards, trying to steady himself caused Kyuhyun to fall on top of him. The fall made the kiss become more intense; it looked more like a snog than anything._

'_Uh guys we didn't mean you could go that far.' Shindong stopped talking with Ueda ,stood and helped the two helpless men. He was the only one not laughing._

'Yea so that's what happened and we don't really want to repeat that.'

Everyone stood there staring at them in shock. Jade was in the middle of Maru and Kyuhyun looking between them. She couldn't get her head around it.

'Um well that's not what I thought but ok... I can cope with this.' And with her last word she fainted. Luckily Maru was fast he caught her before she reached the ground.

'Well I think it's time we all go to bed.' He lifted Jade into his arms and said goodnight before leaving the room and heading for the elevator.

Today was defiantly a eventful day.


	16. Chapter 16

The other looked around at the remaining people still with them. Lia, Ueda, Eukhyuk, Donhae, Jonghyun, Onew and Shindong had all gone to bed. They were very drunk and we're falling aleep.

'Lets carry on with the game. Abbi your next.'

Abbi thought for a minute before sipping on her drink. 'Dare'

Siwon looked at Abbi, a mysterious look across his face.

'I dare you to interupt Kita and Koki!''

Everyone started at him.

'What!' shouted Daiki, staring at Siwon in disgust.

Abbi looked around at all the faces around her and groaned. She stood up, pulling Daiki with her.

Everyone stood and walked with them as they walked out if the room and got into elavator up to the 12th floor.

Everyone got out and walked to the end of the floor. They eventually found room 666 (the devils number kekeke)

When they were finally at the door they stoped dead. They heard screaming from the room and it wasn't pain screaming either.

Abbi blushed a deep red and turned to hide her face in Daiki's chest. Siwon chuckled high fiving wookie.

_'Ko...Koki, stop that tickled'_

'Oh god no.' moaned Abbi.

_'KOKI...' screamed Kita._

'Omg there propper going at it.' came from a distressed Sungmin. Kyuhyun pulled Sungmin into his arm, covering his ears.

'Abbi you don't have to do this.' Daiki smoothed her hair.

Abbi stood up straigh and breathed deeply.

''No I can do this.'' she didnt give any time to think she just opened the door. What she saw scared her for life.

_'Ahhhh Koki... there'_

'Well this is a good show.' said Heechul, hugging his Hangeng close to him.

Kita and Koki suddenly stopped what they were doing, causing Koki to fall on the floor. Where he fell caused him to turn over giveing the others a peep show.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' screamed Kita quickly covering herself with the sheet.

'The door was unlocked' explained Siwon, watching as Koki tried to find something to cover himself with.

'Hey Koki didn't realise you had a tattoo.' everyone even Abbi burts into laughter, all clutching at their chests.

'Right peep show over. GET OUT' Koki had found a long shirt and was now storming to the door pushing them all out and slamming the door.

'Haha...rainbow... on his...'

'SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO EVER THINK ABOUT THAT AGAIN. AND SIWON...'Abbi turned to Siwon. 'I WILL GET PAYBACK' she stormed off back down the hall, head in hands. Daiki rushed after her.

'Well I think it's time for bed.'

They all went off to their rooms still chuckling. This was going to be an intresting trip.

^^ Omg can't believe I wrote this :s Would like to say a big sorry to a certain person keke :P


End file.
